In the whole industry of medicine, biology, chemistry, and physics, 2-D or 3-D imaging of a sample to be measured is a very important. In particular, a non-destructive or non-invasive inspection method that disassembles the sample is one of the important technologies that have been pursued in modern science. The development of these technologies has contributed to the scientific area as well the whole industry in many ways. For example, X-ray, MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging), PET (Positron Emission Tomography), CT (Computed Tomography), and the like simply not only get information about the living body of the patients, but also enable us to gain deeper insight into the nature and science.
However, equipment for X-ray, MRI, PET, and the like has a technical limitation in providing a substantially clear image necessary for each application area. Thus, drugs often called an image tracer have generally used to overcome the technical limitation. In recent years, in order to solve demerits in terms of price and toxicity of the image tracer, NMPs (Nano Magnetic Particles) having a super-paramagnetic characteristic has been mainly used in lieu of the image tracer.
By the way, the development of a device capable of measuring the three-dimensional distribution of the NMPs is a prerequisite for the use of the NMP. However, existing devices has a constraint that requires the use of a large amount of liquid helium. Moreover, existing devices have a problem such as reliability to SQUID (Superconducting Quantum Interference Device).